United States Air Force
The United States Air Force (USAF) was the sole air, space, and cyberspace warfare branch of the United States Armed Forces, and ir was responsible for the operation of the Stargate Program, with oversight from several organizations such as the International Oversight Advisory. About The US Air Force ran the Stargate Program for its entire length. With the creation of Homeworld Command in 2005 and the Tau'ri Space Force in 2016 all of their space related duties became null and void. It currently is only concerned with air warfare. Mission The US Air Force's core function is to defend and protect the U.S. (including its allies and varied interests) from all threats (foreign and domestic) from air, space, or cyberspace. As such, in order to accomplish this core mission and to provide a set of directives and goals in order to promote said mission, the US Air Force has come up with "Air Force Vision 2020." The USAF must ensure global vigilance in order to detect the threats, possess a global reach which would allow it to project global power to deter, and if necessary, defeat any adversary. Core Values Every Airman is a representative of the US government (and its allies) and the USAF and thus must act accordingly. In addition, the USAF's mission is dependent upon the work and ethics of individual Airmen. The USAF has identified three core values that must be upheld by all personnel: "Integrity first, service before self and excellence in all we do." Core Competencies Air and Space Superiority The ability to ensure that aerospace power may be utilized and exploited, the USAF must control aerospace. Global Attack The ability to effectively and competently engage any and all adversaries no matter when or where allows the USAF to maintain superiority and defensive response. Rapid Global Mobility The ability to rapidly mobilize forces allows the USAF to position deployment forces at any time in place ensures that all threats are responded to quickly and with force. Precision Engagement The ability to engage the adversary with minimal risk and collateral damage, while effectively maintaining superiority ensures humanitarian concern and the ability to engage adversaries taking refuge. Information Superiority The ability to defend our information, learn the enemy's information, and provide misinformation to the enemy is essential to operational security in the 21st century. That's very correct. Agile Combat Support The ability to provide superior, responsive and adaptable air power supports the success of US operations in any theater. Personnel USAF rank is divided between enlisted airmen, non-commissioned officers, and commissioned officers, and ranges from the enlisted Airman Basic (E-1) to the commissioned officer rank of General (O-10), however in times of war officers may be appointed to the higher grade of General of the Air Force. Enlisted promotions are granted based on a combination of test scores, years of experience, and selection board approval while officer promotions are based on time-in-grade and a promotion selection board. Promotions among enlisted personnel and non-commissioned officers are generally designated by increasing numbers of insignia chevrons. Commissioned officer rank is designated by bars, oak leaves, a silver eagle, and anywhere from one to five stars. Airforce Ranks.jpg|All Air Force Ranks Air Force Enlisted Ranks.jpg|Air Force Enlisted Ranks Officer insignia.gif|Air Force Commissioned Officers Navigation Category:Military Organizations